Everything can be Happen when it's too Cold Outside
by withoutsmile
Summary: Yuuji dan teman-teman kelas F yang lainnya sedang menikmati liburan musim dingin mereka di sebuah tempat wisata ski. Tapi siapa sangka jika badai salju membuatnya terperangkap bersama gadis paling sadis yang senantiasa mengejarnya?/badsummary/first fic/OOC/M for explicit lemon in the future chapter/mind to RnR,please?


"Yuuji…dingin..", kata Shouko sambil menggigil dan berusaha mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah Yuuji, mencari kehangatan.

"Aargh… brr.. sama,bodoh. Aku juga … kenapa kita harus terperangkap di badai salju seperti ini sih?!", seru Yuuji kesal.

"Yuu-jii…", suara Shouko bergetar karena dingin.

"Hmm? _Nani?_ ", jawab Yuuji, namun tetap berusaha menjaga jarak dengan gadis berambut _dark blue_ panjang itu.

"Peluk aku… aku kedinginan…"

"Aargh… enggak..eggak.. Ini, pakai jaketku saja..", jawab Yuuji sambil menyerahkan jaket tebalnya. Udara dingin langsung terasa menusuk-nusuk kulitnya saat itu juga. Dia langsung memeluk kedua kakinya.

"Yuujii…"

"Apa lagi sih?!.."

Shouko tiba-tiba semakin mendekatkan dirinya dan memeluk Yuuji dengan erat dari samping.

"Ap-apaan sih-"

"..Yuuji… masih dingin…", kata Shouko, membenamkan wajahnya di lengan Yuujii. Dia mencium aroma tubuh Yuuji yang membuatnya nyaman, aroma musk yang maskulin. Shouko merasa tubuhnya yang semula seperti mati rasa kini sedikit menghangat.

Yuujii berusaha menyingkirkan pelukan gadis itu, namun pelukannya terlalu kuat. Jika bukan karena dia berada di hawa sedingin ini, pipinya mungkin akan memerah sekarang, karena dia dapat merasakan dengan jelas sesuatu yang empuk di balik jaket berlapis-lapis Shouka, mendesak lengannya. Dan memang jika dia boleh jujur, tubuhnya yang awalnya terasa ditusuk-tusuk jarum es kini agak menghangat. Akhirnya dia hanya terdiam pasrah, membiarkan gadis itu memeluknya.

Udara dingin berhembus kuat dari celah pintu yang telah tua dan berlubang-lubang, menyebabkan tubuh Yuujii semakin menggigil dan giginya bergemeletuk, sementara Shouko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya hingga Yuuji merasa susah bernafas. Dia lalu sekuat tenaga memberontak dari pelukan Shouko sampai akhirnya Shouko terjatuh kelantai.

"HAH..HAH.. SHOUKO.. KA-KAU-BERR-BERR-BERRENCANA-MEM-MEMBUNUHKU YA!", ucapnya terengah-engah. Sementara itu, Shouko hanya terbaring menggigil dan memejamkan matanya. Deru nafasnya menjadi tidak teratur. Yuuji yang melihat hal itu langsung panik. Dia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shouko yang sepertinya sudah hampir kehilangan kesadarannya.

"OI.. SHOUKO!.. BERTAHANLAH! SHOUKO..!"

Namun Shouko masih saja terpejam dan tidak merespon panggilan Yuuji. Hawa dingin kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, menyebabkan Yuujii semakin menggigil kedinginan sementara Shouko tampak susah payah menggerakkan kakinya yang kaku akibat kedinginan, berusaha menggulung dirinya sendiri menghangatkan tubuhnya. Yuuji kembali mengguncang-guncang tubuh Shouko agar dia tetap sadar.

"Brr..Sho..Shouko.. berrr.. bertahanlah..Shouko…"

Namun Shouko masih tidak merespon panggilannya, sementara bibirnya terlihat membiru dan bergetar kedinginan. Udara dingin kembali masuk ke dalam ruangan, dan secara cepat Yuuji mendekatkan dirinya ke tubuh Shouko, berusaha menghalangi udara dingin yang menerpa kearah Shouko. Yuuji lalu mengangkat tubuh Shouko yang menggigil kearahnya.

"OI..! BERTAHANLAH,SHOUKO!", panggilnya berulang-ulang sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi gadis itu pelan. Bibirnya membiru akibat dingin, sementara matanya tetap terpejam dan nafasnya tidak teratur. Bahkan dari sarung tangan tebalnya Yuuji dapat merasakan wajah Shouko yang sangat dingin, dan hal itu membuatnya semakin panik.

Yuuji langsung melepas jaketnya yang ada pada tubuh Shouko dan memakainya. Dia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil Shouko keatas pangkuannya dan menarik tubuhnya agar juga terlindung jaketnya. Yuuji memeluk tubuh dingin gadis itu erat, berusaha menyalurkan kehangatan kepadanya.

"Shouko.. bertahanlah…Shouko…"

Yuuji berusaha membuat gadis itu tetap tersadar, karena akan membahayakan jika sampai gadis itu pingsan. Suhu tubuhnya pasti akan turun drastis jika dia kehilangan kesadarannya. Shouko hanya terengah-engah diatas pangkuannya. Uap putih terlihat jelas tiap kali dia mengeluarkan nafasnya.

"..Hhh..hhh… Yu..yuujii.. dingin…"

Akhirnya gadis itu mengeluarkan suaranya yang parau. Yuuji menghembuskan nafas lega saat dia berhasil membuat gadis itu tersadar kembali. Dia lalu mengeratkan pelukannya ke Shouko dan meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala gadis itu, berusaha menyalurkan hangat tubuhnya kepadanya.

 _Hatsyii!_

Belum selesai rasa lega Yuuji,tiba-tiba Shouko mulai bersin-bersin. Sepertinya Shouko mulai terkena flu.

"..Yu..Yuuji.. dingin…", rintih Shouko sambil membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang Yuuji.

"Ber-bertahanlah,Shouko! pa..pasti..se..se...sebentar..la..lagi..a..ak..akan..a..ada..yang..menemukan kita..", hibur Yuuji berusaha menguatkan Shouko, meskipun dia sendiri sebenarnya juga tidak terlalu yakin bahwa mereka akan segera ditemukan. Yuuji membuka handphonenya, melirik sekilas kearah layar, kemudian menutupnya kembali. Sial. Tidak ada sinyal yang tersambung, dan sekarang sudah pukul lima sore. Dalam hati dia khawatir.

 _Gawat.. ini masih belum malam hari, sementara sepertinya badai ini tidak akan hilang sampai besok. Disini pasti akan semakin dingin nanti malam. Gawat… bagaimana jika kami tidak bisa bertahan sampai besok dengan udara dingin ini?!_

Namun dia berusaha menghilangkan pikiran-pikiran negatifnya, dan mengusap-usap lengan Shouko yang menggigil di pangkuannya. Dia melihat gadis yang ada di pangkuannya itu dengan seksama. Shouko nampak membenamkan wajahnya di dadanya hingga dia dapat merasakan hembusan nafasnya dibalik sweater yang dipakainya. Dia lalu mengusap-usap kepala gadis itu penuh sayang.

Jika dia boleh jujur akan perasaannya sendiri, sebenarnya dia sangat menyayangi gadis yang ada di pangkuannya ini. Terlepas dari seluruh aksi gila gadis itu yang terobsesi kepadanya, sebenarnya dia gadis yang manis. Dia cantik, baik, dan pintar. Beberapa kali dia disudutkan oleh Akihisa, _Mutsurin_ , dan Hideyoshi, mengapa dia tak memacari Shouko saja, daripada dia dikejar-kejar oleh gadis itu setiap hari. Masih untung ada gadis secantik dia yang mau dengannya. Dan akhirnya mereka bertiga mendapatkan jitakan yang keras dari Yuuji. Dia memang menyayangi teman sejak kecilnya itu, namun dia belum yakin jika dia memang mencintainya. Dan dia merasa sedikit aneh jika dia akan berpacaran dengan teman yang dikenalnya sejak kecil.

Dia tidak terima jika ada yang menyakiti Shouko. Dia ingin melindunginya, seperti saat dia dipaksa melakukan pernikahan palsu dengan Shouko di Kisaragi Park oleh teman-temannya, dan tiba-tiba ada sepasang kekasih menghina Shouko saat dia bilang dia sangat bahagia karena dapat memenuhi impiannya sejak kecil yaitu menjadi pengantinnya. Meskipun dia tidak rela melakukan semua pernikahan palsu itu, namun dia tidak terima dengan ulah pasangan itu, dan pada akhirnya dia menghajar si lelaki sampai dia babak belur. Begitu juga saat kelasnya melawan kelas Shouko dan tiba-tiba atap yang mereka pijaki runtuh. Secara refleks dia langsung berusaha menangkap Shouko yang akan jatuh ke lantai dibawahnya.

Dia masih belum yakin dengan perasaannya, meskipun dia beberapa kali jantungnya berdegup kencang saat melihat Shouko memakai bikininya. Mungkin waktu lah yang akan menjawabnya…


End file.
